jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Yavin IV/Legends
Yavin IV ist der vierte Mond des Gasriesen Yavin-Prime. Beschreibung Dank des dort herrschenden tropischen Klimas bietet der Planet einen idealen Lebensraum für eine Vielzahl von Pflanzen und Tierrassen. Die Oberfläche des Planeten ist weitflächig mit dichtem Dschungel übersät und von zahlreichen breiten Flüssen und vulkanischen Gebirgsketten durchzogen. Etwa 69 Prozent von Yavin IV sind Landmasse, welche aus vier Kontinenten besteht: Starloft, Swiven, Koos und Wetyin. Ihre Namen stammen von Kundschaftern einer Wetyin-Kolonie, die auf der Suche nach einer neuen Heimat war. Der Rest von Yavin IV besteht aus sechs miteinander verbundenen Meeren und einem Binnenmeer, deren Gezeiten durch den Gasriesen Yavin bestimmt werden. Da Yavin IV noch recht jung ist und über einen flüssigen Kern verfügt, besitzt er viele Vulkane und heiße Quellen. Die wenigen Tempelkomplexe, welche von den Massassi unter Sklavenarbeit errichtet wurden, sind auf die uralte Architektur der Sith zurückzuführen. Auf Yavin IV gibt es zwei unterschiedliche Arten von Nacht. Wenn der Mond zwischen dem Gasriesen und dem Stern steht, gibt es sonnige Tage und durch das von Yavin-Prime reflektierte Sonnenlicht dämmrige Nächte. Wenn der Planet sich jedoch zwischen dem Mond und dem Stern befindet, herrschen auf Yavin IV dunkle Tage und Nächte mit dramatischen Temperaturstürzen und starken Unwettern vor. Sobald der Mond jedoch den Schatten seines Stammplaneten verlässt, folgen in den oberen Atmosphäreschichten die wunderbaren Regenbogenschauer, die als ein Wunder dieser Galaxis gelten. Geschichte Die Alten Sith-Kriege Ursprünglich war Yavin IV eine kahle und unfruchtbare Welt, bis eines Tages Jedi-Forscher der Alten Republik den Mond entdeckten und die Anfänge des Lebens anstießen und hegten. Sie errichteten unter anderem ein Wetterkontrollzentrum, welches ein Klima schuf und stabilisierte. Nachdem sich das Leben zu entfalten begann mussten die Jedi wieder abreisen und Yavin IV geriet lange Zeit in Vergessenheit. Etwa 5000 VSY floh der Sith-Lord Naga Sadow nach seiner Niederlage gegen die Jedi mit seinen Anhängern nach Yavin IV und errichtete hier einen Stützpunkt. Mithilfe der Macht und seiner Gefolgsleute baute er zahllose Tempel, deren Ruinen noch heute erhalten sind. Diese Tempel dienten zugleich als Brennpunkte der Dunklen Seite. Mit der Zeit wurde Sadow immer wahnsinniger und setzte seine Sith-Magie ein um seine Gefolgsleute in missgestaltete, rothäutige Wesen, die Massassi, zu verwandeln, welche ihm als Sklaven dienen sollten. Um dem Tod zu entgehen, kreierte Naga Sadow eine Art Stasis-Kapsel, die unter dem Tempel des Feuers verborgen war, in der er die nächsten 1000 Jahre im Koma verbrachte. Die Massassi verkamen währenddessen zu halbintelligenten Wilden. Im Jahr 4400 VSY kam der Jedi Freedon Nadd nach Yavin IV und erweckte Naga Sadow um von ihm die Lehren der Sith zu erfahren. Nachdem dieser ihn alles gelehrt hatte wurde er von Nadd kaltblütig getötet. Um 4000 VSY gelangte der abtrünnige Jedi Exar Kun nach Yavin IV und machte sich zum Anführer der Massassi. Mit deren Hilfe ließ er hunderte neuer Tempel erbauen und erschuf durch seine alchemistischen Fähigkeiten zweiköpfige Flugechsen, die sie bewachen sollten. Als er schließlich einen Krieg gegen die Jedi und die Republik entfesselte wurde dieser von seinem Hauptquartier auf Yavin IV aus geleitet. 3996 VSY gelang es den Jedi nach einer Schlacht schließlich den Mond zu umstellen. Exar Kun jedoch nutzte die Brennpunkte der Tempel um die Flotte der Jedi mit einem gewaltigen Macht-Sturm zu vernichten. Diese wehrten den Angriff aber so ab, dass Yavin IV von den Energien getroffen wurde. Der Dschungelmond ging in Flammen auf und alles Leben dort verbrannte. Exar Kun schaffte es jedoch in seinem Wahnsinn durch die Opferung aller Massassi seinen Geist in einem der Tempel zu erhalten, wo er die nächsten Jahrtausende gefangen blieb. Bereits 50 Jahre später hatte sich vor allem dank der Jedi das Leben auf Yavin IV wieder erholt und nur vereinzelte Wrackteile und Ruinen zeugten noch von den Kriegshandlungen. thumb|left|Die Station der Tauschhändler. Um 3956 VSY befand sich im Orbit um Yavin-Prime eine Raumstation der Tauschhändler, die von einem Rodianer namens Suvam Tan betrieben wurde, der alle möglichen Gegenstände anbot. Diese bekam er aus den Ruinen auf Yavin IV, reparierte sie und konnte sie so gewinnbringend versetzen. Nach der Flucht von Taris fanden Revan und seine Gefährten im Navigationscomputer der Ebon Hawk die Koordinaten dieser Station und konnten die Ressourcen für ihren Kampf gegen Darth Malak nutzen. Ebenfalls konnten sie Suvam vor einigen Kopfgeldjägern der Trandoshaner retten, die die Station überfielen. Als Haustier hielt sich der Rodianer einen Gizka. Klonkriege Während den Klonkriegen verschlug es Anakin Skywalker nach Yavin IV, als er die Dunkle Jedi Asajj Ventress, eine Schülerin Graf Dookus, verfolgte. Er lieferte sich mit ihr einen Kampf im Dschungel und in den Massassi-Ruinen, bis er sie besiegen und in einen Abgrund stoßen konnte. Der Galaktische Bürgerkrieg Wegen der Abgelegenheit des Yavin-Systems errichtete die Rebellen-Allianz im größten Tempel später ihren Stützpunkt, bevor die Bedrohung durch den ersten Todesstern akut wurde. Eine Rebellenflotte konnte diese Bedrohung in der Schlacht von Yavin jedoch abwenden, da Luke Skywalker die entscheidende Aktion gelang und den Todesstern zerstörte. Um hierfür Vergeltung zu üben, entsandte das Imperium eine Bodenstreitmacht, um die Rebellen zu besiegen. Luke Skywalker, Wedge Antilles und Sarkli mussten während dieser Schlacht ihr ganzes fliegerisches Geschick aufwenden, um die TIE Staffeln und Kampfläufer des Imperiums aufzuhalten. Die Sturmtruppen konnten sogar in den Tempel eindringen, wo sich noch einige Rebellen-Offiziere aufhielten, unter ihnen General Carlist Rieekan. Jedoch gelang es den drei Piloten der Sonderstaffel die Offiziere zu befreien und die sichere Evakuierung des Mondes zu gewährleisten. Die Neue Republik In diesem Tempel scharte Luke Skywalker nach dem Tod des Imperators 11 NSY zwölf machtsensitive Personen aus der ganzen Galaxis um sich um sie als Jedi auszubilden und gründete so das Jedi-Praxeum. Etwa zur gleichen Zeit versenkte er im Auftrag der Republik die imperiale Superwaffe Sonnenhammer mithilfe der Macht im Kern des Gasriesen Yavin. Jedoch ergriff der Geist von Exar Kun, der noch immer in seinem Tempel gefangen war Besitz von Lukes Schüler Kyp Durron. Mit seiner Hilfe konnte der Sith Luke besiegen und dessen Geist aus seinem Körper verbannen. Danach barg Kyp den Sonnenhammer, indem er die Spitze des Tempels als Brennpunkt der Macht benutzte, aus dem Kern von Yavin und vernichtete damit das Carida-System. Erst als sich die übrigen Jedi-Schüler zusammentaten und dadurch ihre Schwächen ausglichen konnten sie den Geist Exar Kuns vernichten und so Luke und Kyp retten. In den folgenden Jahren bildete Luke hier einige exzellente Jedi-Ritter aus, unter ihnen Kyle Katarn, Corran Horn und Mara Jade. Im Jahr 12 NSY startete die imperiale Admiralin Daala mit ihrem Supersternzerstörer Jedi Hammer einen Angriff auf die Akademie um die verhassten Jedi zu beseitigen und die Republik so zu schwächen. Vizeadmiral Pellaeon war auf ihren Befehl hin bereits mit einer Flotte von 17 Sternzerstörern voraus geflogen und hatte Wellen von Bodentruppen abgesetzt, welche die Akademie angriffen. Der Jedi-Ritter Dorsk 81 benutzte jedoch die Plattform an der Spitze des Tempels wie seinerzeit Exar Kun als Sammelpunkt der Macht um einen gewaltigen Macht-Sturm zu entfesseln, der Pellaeons Schiffe weit aus dem Planetensystem hinausschleuderte und schwer beschädigte. Der Jedi ließ bei dieser Aktion jedoch sein eigenes Leben. Als Daala mit ihrem Supersternzerstörer und 20 Sternzerstörern der ''Victory''-Klasse eintraf um die Akademie zu vernichten, konnte sie von einer Flotte unter dem Befehl von Admiral Ackbar aufgehalten werden. Auf der Oberfläche von Yavin IV gelang es der Jedi Callista unterdessen einen TIE-Bomber zu kapern und in den Hangar der Jedi Hammer zu steuern, wo sie ihn zur Explosion brachte und so den Antrieb zerstörte. Der Supersternzerstörer wurde von der Gravitation des Gasriesen erfasst und in seinem Inneren zu kleinen Molekülen komprimiert. Sowohl Daala wie auch Callista konnten entkommen, die Imperialen mussten sich jedoch zurückziehen. Inzwischen konnten Luke und seine Jedi-Ritter in einem Guerillakampf im Dschungel die imperialen Bodentruppen unter Zuhilfenahme der Macht besiegen. Zahlreiche Tempel wurden dabei jedoch schwer beschädigt, konnten aber von den Jedi wiederaufgebaut werden. Der imperiale Admiral Galak Fyyar startete 13 NSY mit Hilfe des Dunklen Jedi Desann von seinem Schiff Doomgiver aus einen Angriff auf die Akademie, bei dem große Teile des Tempels demoliert wurden. Die Schäden konnten jedoch nach dem Sieg Kyle Katarns über Fyyar und Desann behoben und der Ausbildungsbetrieb wieder aufgenommen werden. Ein Großteil der Kämpfe fand jedoch im unwegsamen Sumpfgelände Yavins statt, was den Sturmtruppen der Hinterbliebenen schwer zu schaffen machte. Als Desanns Schülerin Tavion 14 NSY später - Kyle Katarn gehörte inzwischen zum Stab der Jedi-Meister - versuchte, den Sith-Lord Marka Ragnos wiederzuerwecken, stahl sie mit Hilfe des Zepter von Ragnos Machtenergie von den alten Massassi-Tempeln. Sie startete ein Ablenkungsmanöver für die Jedi, indem sie das Shuttle mit den neuen Padawan-Schülern abschoss und dieses im Dschungel notlanden musste. Während der Suchaktion konnte Tavions Schützling Alora in die Akademie eindringen und Luke Skywalkers Aufzeichnungen stehlen. Während und auch nach diesen Geschehnissen diente Yavin IV als Ausgangsbasis für alle Missionen der Jedi-Schüler in der gesamten Galaxis. Lebewesen Yavin IV verfügt über eine reiche Flora und Fauna. Neben riesigen Dschungelbäumen mit purpurner Borke gedeihen vor allem Blaublattsträucher, Nebelorchideen, Federfarne und "Rührmichnichtan". Die Flüsse werden von Schleimsalamandern und kleinen Fischen bewohnt, welche als Beute für Anglerspinnen dienen. Daneben existieren Panzeraale oder die in Schwärmen lebenden Feuerbienen. In den Baumwipfeln turnen die von einem blauen Fell bedeckten, affenartigen Woolamander umher, während Runyips das Unterholz auf der Suche nach Futter durchstöbern. Die gefährlichsten Tiere sind wahrscheinlich die Kristallschlangen und die in Schwärmen fliegenden Piranhakäfer, die ihre Opfer bei lebendigem Leib binnen Sekunden bis auf die Knochen abnagen. Zu den gefährlichen Kreaturen zählen wohl auch die „Heuler“, große Echsen, die bei einer Bedrohung ein ohrenbetäubendes Geheul von sich geben. Galerie Bild:Flotte_Yavin1.jpg|Die imperiale Flotte nähert sich Yavin IV. Bild:Flotte_Yavin2.jpg|Landungsschiffe nähern sich dem Massassi-Tempel. Bild:Invasion_Yavin.jpg|Konzeptzeichnung der Invasion von Yavin IV. Bild:X-Wing_Yavin.jpg|Sarklis X-Flügler während der Invasion von Yavin IV. Bild:Rogue_Yavin.jpg|Luke (Y-Flügler), Wedge und Sarkli (beide X-Flügler). Quellen *''Episode IV – Eine neue Hoffnung'' *''Flucht ins Ungewisse'' *''Der Geist des dunklen Lords'' *''Die Meister der Macht'' *''Darksaber – Der Todesstern'' *''Knights of the Old Republic (Spiel)'' *''Rogue Squadron III – Rebel Strike'' *''Jedi Knight II – Jedi Outcast'' *''Jedi Knight III – Jedi Academy'' *''Das offizielle Star Wars Fact File'' *''Geonosis and the Outer Rim Worlds'' *''Kosmischer Brennpunkt Yavin'' Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Monde bg:Явин en:Yavin 4 es:Yavin 4 fr:Yavin IV ja:ヤヴィン第4衛星 hu:Yavin 4 nl:Yavin 4 pl:Yavin 4 pt:Yavin-4 fi:Yavin IV